


For Your Eyes Only

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic Tattoo prompt: <i>Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, For all the tattoos that Steve has, the one that means the most is the one Danno gets after they start dating. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Eyes Only

Steve was waiting by the door when Danny came in, immediately pressing him back against the wall and plundering his mouth. He’d only been gone over the weekend, chaperoning Gracie’s class field trip to Maui, but Steve had missed him. They’d only been dating a month, but Steve had a whole year of pent-up sexual frustration to work out of his system.

“Hey, whoa!” Danny pulled back, his hair already mussed and his cheeks pink. “Not that I don’t appreciate the enthusiasm, but can I close the damn door first?”

Steve reached out and grabbed the edge of the door, swinging it shut. He locked it, too, for good measure, before recapturing Danny’s mouth. He pulled Danny’s shirt and undershirt out of his pants and ran his hands up Danny’s back, relishing the feel of warm flesh.

“I should go out of town more often,” Danny murmured. “I don’t suppose we could relocate this to the bedroom?”

Steve was more than happy to comply. It was slow going, articles of clothing pulled off and discarded as they made their way upstairs. By the time they reached the bedroom he was completely naked and Danny only had his boxer shorts on. Steve rutted against him as they stumbled back towards the bed.

“Missed you,” Steve said as he mouthed at Danny’s neck.

“No kidding,” Danny replied. He wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock as Steve pushed him down on the bed, both of them bouncing just a little.

Steve made a growling sound low in his throat and pawed at Danny’s boxer shorts, pulling them down to his knees before he was derailed by the sight of a small, white bandage taped over Danny’s hipbone. All thoughts of sex flew out the window.

“What happened?” he asked, prodding a little at the edges of the bandage. 

“Yeah. Uh…I was gonna tell you about that.”

Steve looked up at Danny, at the slight embarrassment coloring his cheeks. “Tell me about what?”

In response, Danny reached down and peeled the bandage off. Steve wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but a fresh tattoo hadn’t even made it on the list. It was the size of a half dollar, the skin puffy and still dotted with blood, and it stole all the air right out of his lungs.

“Hey. Babe. Everything okay?” Danny tapped him on the forehead. “If you don’t like it –”

“No!” Steve said, a bit more vehemently than he’d planned. “I mean, no. I like it. But why?”

He couldn’t stop looking at it, a tiny stylized seal sitting right on Danny’s hipbone. No-one would see it there, unless Danny wanted them to.

“I just…I wanted you to know that I’m serious. About us.”

Steve felt an unexpected prickling behind his eyes. Every tattoo he had inked into his own skin had meaning behind it, commemorating various milestones in his life. But this, this tiny tattoo on his boyfriend’s hip, meant more than all of the combined. He pressed a kiss to the skin just above it, and felt safe enough to say the words that he’d been holding back for months.

“I love you.”

“Get up here, you big goof.” Danny pulled him up and kissed him, soft and sweet. “I love you, too.”

A grin spread across Steve’s face and he was helpless to stop it. “So. Was a visit to tattoo studio part of the field trip?”

“Shut up,” Danny replied. He grabbed hold of Steve’s naked ass with both hands and ground up into him. “I want my welcome home sex.”

Steve was more than happy to comply.


End file.
